1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grate panels for access flooring systems. In particular, this invention relates to access floor panels having grates that direct cooling air from the plenum between the sub-floor and the access panel array through the array.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical data center includes multiple IT racks. Those racks, and the associated peripheral equipment and cables, generate a relatively high amount of heat. Because of that heat, providing adequate cooling to IT racks in the data center is of paramount importance. Moreover, it is desirable that the IT racks be cooled as efficiently as possible, as the energy costs to cool IT racks may approach a large percentage of the energy costs to operate the data center.
Data centers typically have a raised floor system, often called an access floor system. An access floor system is usually comprised of a continuous array of floor panels, arranged edge-to-edge, and supported above the sub-floor by support structure. The array of access floor panels usually extends wall-to-wall in the data centers.
A plenum is formed between the sub-floor and the access floor panel array. The cables and other equipment run through the plenum, and the plenum is also used as a conduit for cooling air. Often, one or more air conditioning units supply air to the plenum, and some of the access floor panels in the array have grates. The cooling air passes through the grates into the data center.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,872 discloses a typical cooling system for a data center. In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,872, cool air from an air conditioner passes through the plenum between the sub-floor and the access panel array to grates in the array. The cool air then passes through those grates to spaces adjacent to the IT racks. However, the perforated panels or grates disclosed in systems such as that in U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,872 merely provide the cool air in a vertical plume between the IT racks.